When will fate catch you up?
by girl-crazy-4-VampyreSpeed
Summary: Something is wrong, Jez is sick, Morgead is despairing, the pair don't know what to do,whether to run away or confront the rest of the circle?The key is a diary but what is the key to?Whatever they decide,will their love prevail in the end?Full Sum Inside
1. Waking up

**OK, firstly, i don't own Night World because if i did Strange Fate would be out by now! And also, this story is rated T for sex references and swearing but not any actual sex but if you think it needs to be changed to M let me know please!**

**Secondly, this story is an idea i've had for ages and ages but i am only doing it now because i wanted a short story i could do that only would have a few chapters because i am bored. i am doing a writing competition and know that i will get distracted if i try any of my other stories so i am just doing this one and possibly another story.**

**Thirdly, As i said before, i am not planning to do loads of chaps i am just planning to do a few and update quite quickly so that is my goal but if i get loads of reviews saying that i should update more and continue the story then i will but you know, don't expect loads ao now onto the summary.**

**Summary: What seems like a one off event spirals out of control and Jez feels that he life is slowly slipping away from her. Nobody realises that anything is wrong except from Morgead of course who sets off to find out what's wrong. When he realises the pair don't know what to do, whether to run away or confront the rest of the circle, but whatever they decide, will their love prevail in the end?**

Jez's POV

I woke up and looked around a room that wasn't mine. Correction, I woke up with a massively bad hangover and looked around a room that wasn't mine. Actually, I could add that I was naked at the time and had no recollection of the night before. Also, there were about a dozen people looking at my companion, and me also naked. I guess it would have been easier if I hadn't known the people but the problem was I knew them, I knew them very well. I also knew my naked friend also in the bed, yes I did say naked!

"Jez! What happened? I know you were both drunk last night but I didn't think it was that drunk!"

Beside me Morgead stirred. Yes Morgead, for God's sake, it's not as if I would cheat on him! Morgead is my boyfriend in case you hadn't realised, well my soulmate. Same thing really. But we never really progressed to sleeping together, well we cuddle but never with our clothes before. Anyway, all the commotion had somehow waken him up which is little short of a miracle because it literally needs an earthquake to wake him which of course I can provide, me being a wild power and all that but seriously, he just woke up, obviously just as confused as I am.

"What are you guys doing here? What are you doing here Jez? Naked? Why am I naked? Why were we in bed together? What happened last night? Oh my God did we have sex? If so why can't I remember it? I mean surely I should remember my first time! I me-"

Quinn interrupted Morgead.

"Although I would love to hear you continue this hilarious rant I need to just clarify something, you're a virgin?"

I am sure that he could've said much more but laughter overtook him and Ash soon joined in.

"Look, fine, laugh at me all you want but I bet Jez is still a virgin and talking about you Jez, what did happen last night?"

He turned his attention on me, like everyone else in the room, his face still read from blushing.

"I honestly don't know what happened last night, but I swear we weren't that drunk! And I am kinda not a virgin…"

Even though I tried to rush the last sentence it was sort of left hanging.

"Ha. Morgead! You are the only virgin in the mansion assuming that you didn't have sex last night. But that leads to the question of why are you two in bed, naked together? You always go to your separate rooms!"

"I know! It's like they are Bella and Edward from twishite who never ever have sex, all they do is kiss I mean they never even make out except for the last book where all he does is bruise her up and get her pregnant and that nearly kills her anyway! I mean, they are such pansies and idiots! I mean New Moon? New Moan more like! Eclipse? Ecshit! Breaking Dawn?"

"Ash, honey, I think you better stop now."

Mare was right to stop him; Ash once went on for weeks non-stop about how rubbish twilight is!

"Anyway, I think that it was probably that we were so drunk last night that we just both walked into this room and got undressed and assumed it was our own room. It's perfectly understandable if we were so drunk!"

"Yeah but you don't sleep naked, you wear knickers and a crop top!"

Keller was looking embarrassed as she realised what she said.

"It came up in a game of truth or dare."

Ash looked incredulous.

"You played truth or dare and that's the question you came up with?"

"Yes well, I was drunk so I probably just did something different."

Quinn started to cough and muttered, "Yeah like have sex with Morgy." Under his breath.

"Yeah, OK so what if we had sex? Not saying that we did but why would you guys all care about it?"

Delos smiled slowly before answering.

"Oh we just have this infuriating tendency to barge into everyone's life and not only embarrass them by exploring their love life we then make these facts we have found out readily available to the public."

I was shocked, I didn't realise that Delos had nothing else to do. It was Galen that answered back.

"Ok, correction to that statement, Delos, Ash and Quinn and quite possibly James and Eric and David, well no, not Eric and David but almost certainly the rest of them like to do that and maybe some of the girls but mostly them, like to torture and embarrass their friends."

Morgead rolled his eyes.

"Look can you guys just go away because as you keep on reminding us we are naked and if we want to get out of the bed we would prefer not to have everyone watching us."

Just as everyone nodded and turned to leave my head was bombarded with images.

Morgead kissing me last night, us both coming into his room, me taking off my cardigan. I won't go on because sex is a personal experience that no one else should know exactly about when you have it with someone you love. In other words I cannot be bothered. But anyway, these images rushed into my mind and I felt so happy but then I was pulled out of my thoughts when Morgead got off the bed.

"I…I need to have a shower…"

He rushed away with bright red cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why are you all laughing?"

In front of me, all the members of Circle Daybreak were in hysterics. There were actually tears running down some people's faces. They were laughing to much to answer but Quinn managed to just about choke out an answer and I vaguely understood.

"You… were… pro—projecting!"

Shit!

**OK that's the first chapter so you know some things now but please review and i will try to update soon! So please review and i will try to reply to them all! I like any comments good or bad!**


	2. Talking

**OK thank you guys so much for reviewing! I'll try to update again soon!**

**Eva  
xxx**

**PS- please please please review because they are what keeps me writing! **

Morgead's POV

I ran off to the shower but I could still hear the entire circle laughing their asses off behind me.

So what? I don't care that they got to see every intimate bit of Jez and I having sex last night. Who am I kidding? I'll never live it down.

At least it shows that Jez liked it so much that she wanted to broadcast it!

I don't know what's more embarrassing though, the fact I forgot about the sex, the fact I admitted I was a virgin, well not now but y'know, or that they all got to see us having sex and feel every one of Jez's emotions that I was making her feel.

Oh God, what if it wasn't good enough.

Suddenly I heard a tentative knock on the bathroom door. I could sense it was Jez

"It's OK now, they are all gone. Can I come in?"

I nodded before realising that she couldn't see me.

"Yes, I'll just unlock the door."

I walked over and twisted the handle, therefore unlocking the door.

Jez stood there smirking.

"Before you nodded didn't you."

She didn't say it as a question, it was statement, she knew me too well.

I nodded again miserably.

"What's wrong?"

I just shook my head and looked down.

"Seriously Morgead, you can tell me you know."

She paused for a second.

"It's about last night isn't it?"

I nodded again, keeping my head down so she wouldn't se the shame on my face.

"What's wrong? Are you embarrassed that I was projecting? I am really sorry seriously, I didn't realise, please don't hate me!"

That was when I looked up to see her eyes start to fill with tears.

"What?"

I said incredulously.

"How can you ever imagine that I would hate you? I thought you would hate me because I was rubbish at sex to all the other people you've had sex with. And now you are going to realise that I am a virgin and rubbish at sex and everything."

"What? You make me sound like a whore! I haven't had sex with loads of people, it was only one person and that was strictly business, I had to get some info for circle daybreak and it involved me seducing this guy who was close to Hunter and honestly, that didn't even deserve to be compared with sex with you because I love you and I didn't love you and it was amazing last night! You do remember now don't you?"

I looked down again, shocked but also shamed.

"I knew all along, I wasn't as smashed as you were last night. I knew what was happening and I let it happen. That's why you are going to hate me. Because I practically raped you and then you couldn't remember any of it and so you were probably gi-"

She cut me off with a kiss.

Then lifted my chin up so that she could see into my eyes.

"Thank you then. It was the best night of my life, don't be afraid to do it again."

I must've looked really surprised because she started laughing.

"What?"

"I am serious, if you hadn't done it then we would never have had sex and then we would still be awkward around each other."

I raised one eyebrow.

"You don't call this awkward?"

"No, I call this love!"

Suddenly she rushed out of the bathroom.

"I'll be right back so that we can continue this conversation but I really need to go do something. Be right back."

I just stood there shocked.

What had caused her to run off so quickly?

**Please reviewing if you want another chapter soon!**


	3. Diary

**OK, new chapter up and although i know it took a long time hopefully i will be able to get the next chapter up soon!  
I don't own the Night World series only the fantastical LJSmith does... (Fantastical is actually a word! :D) **

**I would like to say a massive massive thank you to both ForeverWithoutYou and Vampire-Domo who both helped me so much with chapter! This is dedicated to them both.  
It is also dedicated to anyone who received a PM from me to read this story and actually did! **

**Eva  
xxx  
**

**PS- please please please review! **

Jez's POV

I ran out of Morgead's room to mine and locked the door. Shit!

"Jez? Jez? Jez what's wrong? Let me in?"

Morgead was thumping on the door.

"I'm fine, just please leave me alone for an hour or so."

"Why? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No! It's fine I just need some time to get dressed and eat food and stuff."

"Fine but I am only going for thirty minutes, no longer and when I do come back, if you are still in this room then I will personally break down the door to get to you. Do you get that?"

I laughed.

"Yes, now go and get something to eat yourself."

"Yes ma'am."

Once I heard him leave I stopped laughing and went into the bathroom and got into the shower, fully dressed and turned on the water, then I got out again before I got too wet.

I had learnt that trick back when I was living with Claire and her family. Then, as the water was running everyone would think I was in the shower. I hoped it would work this time even though most of the occupants in the house were vampires.

The reason I had ran out was because it reminded me of a book I had found in the massive circle daybreak library. Well it was more a diary, my mother's diary to be exact.

_Flashback_

_I was trying to escape a game of 'it' that Ash had foolishly suggested trying to get attention away from the fact he wears women's knickers, what he hadn't realised was that my Morgead was a world champion 'itter'. Then when Morgy won Ash got all annoyed and now they are having a fight. Joy for me._

_I walked over to a bookshelf, which I hadn't yet explored, turns out there were loads of diaries. I was drawn to one diary, which was in a pale blue cover. All the others were really old but this one seemed quite new and it had butterflies on it which were one of my secret favourite animals ever since I was a kid. I took it off the shelf and was startled to see familiar writing on the front. It was only after I had open the book that I realised it was my mum's. The first page had her name, Fiona Goddard. The diary started just before I was conceived according to my calculations. It was just a day-to-day guide of what she was doing, at first I felt bad because it seemed like intruding on her thoughts but then it was the only way I would actually be able to get to know what she was like. Then I got to the night when I was conceived and of course I skipped out all the graphic detail because that would just be wrong and sick. But after that it seemed that my mum didn't know she was pregnant for ages and ages. Almost until I was born when she suddenly swelled up like a balloon. But something else caught my eye, she kept getting sick and not morning sickness, as in throwing up constantly with massive headaches- the side effect of sleeping with a vampire._

_End_

It was that I was thinking of in my room. What if that was going to happen to me? It would devastate Morgead because he would blame himself! And then everything would go wrong, I couldn't think back to what I read after that, the last entry, I refused to think that it was even possible.

The last entry was from my dad, mum was in hospital with only two days left to live, being sent home to be with family. Of course that was the night they were both killed, well she was killed and my father was almost killed.

I only hoped I wouldn't get the same disease, but as I didn't know I decided to find out. That was when my journey to find the answers started, first stop, write a note to Morgead.

**OK so now you know sort of why she ran out but you won't learn anything else unless you review!**

**Also, i don't know what Jez's mum's first name was i just guessed...**


	4. Finding her

**Thank you so much for anyone who reviewed or favourited or story alerted this story! All the encouragement really helps! I won't be able to update in the next two weeks as i am going on holiday (woo woo) but i will try to update before the 19th August (My birthday)! So please read and review!  
i will be making chapters while on holiday i just won't be able to update... :(**

**Eva  
xxx **

Morgead's POV

I went downstairs, leaving Jez in her room after I heard the shower start. I went to the fridge and got out a bag of blood before trying to escape quickly before Quinn and Ash could attack me with embarrassing questions. We had decided to just steal blood from hospitals rather than hunt anymore because of the humans that lived with us. I then walked around the garden until I heard the shower stop. I rushed up the stairs and waited outside Jez's bedroom door for five minutes before knocking tentatively.

"Jez? Can I come in?"

No reply.

"Jez, babe, Can I please come in?"

Still no reply.

"Jez? Are you alright?"

Silence.

Mary-Lynette came down the hallway and saw me.

"Morgead, what's wrong? Is Jez OK?"

I shook my head.

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know, she isn't answering anymore."

She sighed.

"Look, I'll go in, I heard the shower so I take it she had one so maybe she is just getting changed. I know you went all the way last night but still won't make her that comfortable for you to be seeing her naked. I'll just go in and see if she's alright."

I nodded slowly and moved out the way.

"I'll be right out, I am sure she's fine!"

"Thanks Mary-Lynette…"

The door creaked open and Mary-Lynette sneaked in, her black hair swaying behind her.

The door closed, I could faintly hear her creeping inside.

"Jez? Jez, honey, where are you?"

That was when I really started to worry.

"Jez, are you getting changed or something in there? Morgead is really worried!"

She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jez?"

Then I opened the main door and went in.

Mary-Lynette looked up with wide frightened eyes.

"I don't know, I presume she's in there, do you want me to go in first?"

She hesitated and her face went red.

"Morgead, it could be, y'know, girl stuff… Can I go in first, I just want to save her from embarrassment."

I nodded, dimly hearing Ash come into the room behind us.

"Is everything OK in here?"

I nodded once more.

"OK, Ash, just wait outside, I am helping Jez and Morgead a minute."

Ash looked set to laugh but one glare form Mart-Lynette stopped him and he turned serious.

"Mare, is everything OK?"

"Peachy perfect! Now just go and continue your little game of whatever it is you play with Quinn and David."

"I'll wait outside."

Ash then turned on his heel and Mary-Lynette opened the bathroom door an inch.

She creamed, a piercing shriek that made Ash come running in and me freeze with fear.

"Oh my God! Morgead! Help!"

The whole house came running and I dashed into the bathroom.

Jez was lying on the floor, blood running from a wound on her head and a piece of paper in her hand.

I made to pick her up and the piece of paper fell, I read the words and my heart froze with grief. I looked back down at my unmoving love and cried, Mary-Lynette refused anyone entry as Jez wasn't properly clothed but I could see pity in her eyes.

The piece of paper only said two words.

_Goodbye Morgead…_

**OK, i promise this isn't the end of the story, it will continue but i can't say anymore... If i don't get 15 reviews (Well 8 at least) I won't update as soon... **

**Yes i am evil but i like it that way!**

**Eva  
xxx**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Being a friend

**OK, I know I left it as a cliffhanger but then i was on holiday and I didn't get chance to update or anything... :(  
But now I am back and instead of sending this to my two wonderful Beta's I decided to just put it up anyway so that you could get your chapter! I said before that this story wasn't going to last that long and it won't, so Soon it may come to an end but... I might try to do a sequel. It was my birthday on the 19th August and that was also the anniversary of me joining fanfiction! I have been on here for a year! Last night i was planning out this story and i now know what will happen. But, if anyone has any ideas i will try to include them. I will be trying to finish this story next and then i will move onto my new project.**

**I would also like to announce that I am putting up one of my stories for adoption, it is a Twilight story called Special Reasons and if everyone can check it out? Please, there is an AN there telling you all about it! I know it is OOC but you can change it totally!**

**Lastly, Please review! I will only update if i get at least five reviews!**

**Eva  
xxx **

Ash's POV

I smirked at the thought of Morgead after what had happened this morning but I was still annoyed that he mad Mary were being all secretive.

Suddenly I heard a piercing scream, one the recognised to be coming from my love.

"Oh my God! Morgead! Help!"

I rushed into the room to see Morgead dive into the bathroom. Mary-Lynette stood in the doorway, frozen with absolute terror in her eyes.

I heard a moan.

"She's dead, Oh my God she's dead."

All the occupants of the house were behind me and suddenly I realised I could hear something, something that didn't fit.

"Morgead wait, you idiot, I can hear her heart still beating, we need to get her to hospital or at least get a healer here now!"

Mary-Lynette then collapsed into my arms, tears streaming down her face. Through the link she said one sentence that made me feel so much pity for Morgead that I almost crumbled.

_I think it might have been suicide…_

But then Thierry shouted orders and everyone started moving, all eager to save their friend but all I could think was,

_What if she doesn't want saving._

Someone shoved past me to get to Jez and I ushered Mary-Lynette out of the way.

They brought out her body yet Morgead stayed, silently moaning and rocking back and forth.

Mary-Lynette gestured for me to join him before running off after the stretcher.

I went into the bathroom and knelt down next to my friend.

"Hey man, you need to be there for her. Stop whining here and go support her!"

I knew I was being blunt and the exact opposite of what Mary-Lynette had wanted me to be but it was the only way I could think of.

With one limp hand he gave a piece of paper to me.

"Read this."

I took it, surprised. His voice was hoarse from crying but the bit that hurt me the most was the despair in it.

I opened the note and saw the message and sighed.

"Look man, Blackthorn, Morgead, whatever. Jez is a Redfern, she may be half-human also, but she is a Refern and let me tell you, Redferns never give up. Ever! Take Hunter for example, she's still kicking for the apocalypse even though we stopped that years ago! She would never have ever considered suicide, something obviously caused her to fall and hit her head or something while she was writing the note and you aren't seeing it in context."

I patted him the back and stood up. Then I offered my hand and pulled him up too.

"She's in one of the room downstairs and trust me, she would need right now so go."

He nodded and set off but then paused at the door and turned around.

"Thanks man, thanks for everything…"

**So, was she trying to commit suicide? In your reviews guess, YES or NO. **

**Remember, five reviews for an update!**


	6. Healing Jez

**OK, I think this chapter might be a little longer! Woo! And this is the second chapter in as many days! Yay for me! And last time I asked for 5 reviews and i got 10! So this time i am going to ask for 10 reviews for another chapter!  
And hopefully then i will update tomorrow! If you really love you could try to get this story to 60 reviews! We are currently on 47! C'mon, 13 reviews isn't that much!  
I also have a poll on my profile saying the reason Jez was hurt so please go and vote! Although, I am not sure whether it is up so I will put the options at the bottom of this and then you can say in your reviews instead! It will be open until tomorrow.**

**And i promised another author that i would ask everyone to look at her story! It is a Twilight story called 'Footsteps across my heart' (I think) but if not, her name is _LifeIsADreamToMe_. **

**So, Poll and Story! Oh, and reviews!**

**Eva  
xxx **

**

* * *

**

Morgead's POV

I walked along the corridor and took a deep breath before entering the room in front of me.

Jez was lying on a starch white bed with all her hair splayed out behind her, the only spot of colour in the room. A healer with long white blond hair was kneeling beside her bed, muttering in a language I didn't understand.

"How's she doing?"

My voice was soft and quiet but it sounded loud and almost threatening in the silence of the room.

The healer didn't even look up.

"Excuse me?"

At this she glanced up and sighed loudly. Then rolled her eyes impatiently before continuing to speak mumbled words that I couldn't hear.

Then I felt a hand on my back and I turned to see Thea. She gestured for me to follow her.

Once we were out of the room she hugged me tightly.

"Morgead, Esther, the healer in there, is the best there is but she was going through one of many rituals, you can't be in there while that is happening otherwise it won't work.

Are you okay?"

I nodded and she hugged me again.

"Come with me, relax get some sleep."

I nodded but paused.

"Thea, what will I do if she… well you know…"

I couldn't say it; I couldn't say _What if she dies?_

She turned around in front of me.

"Don't you dare say that! Of course she won't die! But you need to believe."

"But I would never be able to live with out her! What would I do?"

My voice cracked and I felt tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.

"Oh honey, don't think that. She'll be fine."

I just looked down, not really believing her.

"Look, come and sit down here."

I sighed.

"Just for a minute."

Her eyes pleaded with me and I sighed again before sitting down.

"She won't die if you are there for her. You are soul mates, you can pass strength through to her."

I looked up startled.

"Yeah, and you…"

She paused and bit her lip.

"It might help to give her a bit of your blood, that is if you don't mind."

I shook my head; I would do anything for Jez.

Then Thea stood up and held out her hand.

I looked at her questioningly.

"Esther will probably be done now. I'll go check and then come back and tell you."

I nodded and she flitted out of the room.

She returned seconds later with a secret smile playing on her lips.

"Is she awake?"

Thea nodded.

"She also has something to tell you, and don't worry. She's going to be fine though."

I smiled slightly confused but ecstatic that she was going to be okay."

I met Esther at the door, her white hair trailing out behind her.

"Look, I am really sorry for interrupting the ritual, I didn't realise."

She held up a hand.

"It's fine."

I smiled.

"Thank you so much for helping her, she is my life and I don't know what I would do with out her."

She smiled again and whispered goodbye and then I entered the room.

It looked the same as before except Jez had more colour in her cheeks and her eyes were open.

She smiled faintly when I went in.

"I am so sorry."

I rushed over and shushed her with my finger.

"It's fine, you have nothing to apologise for. I am just glad you are okay."

She cringed slightly.

"I have something I need to tell you."

This is it I thought to myself, this is when she is going to say that I was horrible and that she was running away or something.

"What? Why would you think that you are horrible?"

Damn it, she can hear my thoughts through the link.

"Because you wrote that note!"

"Oh shit! I forgot about that. Look, I wasn't committing suicide or anything, something happened but first I need to tell you something."

"What?"

My face had inched closer and closer and now our noses were almost touching.

I could see her trembling slightly and she closed her eyes.

Her voice came out barely a whisper.

"I'm pregnant."

Then she turned her head away and I could see tears glisten slightly.

My Jez, crying, she never cries! Ever!

"Why are you crying?"

She turned back to face me.

"Because you'll be annoyed."

I gasped in surprise.

"Why would I be annoyed?"

"I don't know."

I took her hands into mine and kissed her forehead.

"I could never be annoyed with you. And this explains everything! Well not the note but this explains the fall, you fainted or something because of dizziness and banged your head!"

She sighed.

"Maybe not…"

* * *

**Remember, 10 reviews for an update but if possible 13 so that we get to 60 reviews!**

**And look at the story! LifeIsADreamToMe- Author!**

**And Poll,**

**Did Jez commit suicide?**

**Yes,  
No, she just fell,  
No, The pregnancy hormones and stuff made her dizzy so she fell over,  
No, she was attacked.**

**Go to the profile or vote in reviews!**

**Eva  
xxx **


	7. Planning the Escape

**Woo, Long chapter! But, I am very disappointed! I said first, 5 reviews for an update and I got 10, so I though, if all those people review again I will have 10, so then i said 10 reviews for an update, I got 3! I mean C'mon, please! If everyone who reads this reviews! Even anonymously, then that would be loads and i would be so happy! I have 50 reviews now for this story! Please can we make it 60, please please please! And, you should be really pleased with me because i have updated 3 time in 3 days! That is a record for me! I am usually so bad at updating and, they have been long chapters! So please review!**

**I would also like to say that this might be the end of this story! I know! It would be really sad but then I would do a sequel about their life outside Circle Daybreak! But I haven't decided, I might do a bit of an epilogue/Preview tomorrow if i have the chance...  
But I might be busy! But I will try to get another chapter/sequel up soon! I will update you on the situation as soon as it is decided.**

**If anyone does have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to suggest!**

**And, (last thing) Please check out my friend's story, Footsteps across my heart- LifeIsADreamToMe, and also, if you like Harry Potter fics, please read anything by Ambereyedwolfchild- very good stories!**

**Eva  
xxx

* * *

**

Jez's POV

"Maybe not…"

I looked down as I said it, not wanting Morgead to see the shame in my eyes.

"What? What do you mean?"

I sighed loudly, realising that I had to explain, everything.

"Well, in the library y'know there are diaries and stuff."

I paused, waiting for him to make a response. He nodded.

"Yeah, I found my mum's and it was of the time when she was pregnant with me and, I found some stuff out."

He frowned.

"What do you mean? Stuff?"

"Well, you know there is morning sickness and all that stuff, well, my mum had all that but, she was getting unexplained bouts of fainting and she was all paranoid that people were following her and that she was going to be attacked."

He frowned again, crumpling his face so that he resembled a pug, a very cute one though.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

I sighed and decided to rush what I was going to say next.

"Someone knew that she was pregnant and that it was a half-human half-vampire baby and they were following her and they attacked her and it was the same people that killed both my parents and know they know about me."

He held up his hands.

"Whoa… slow down there. What?"

"People are coming to get me."

"What makes you think that? You said your mum was paranoid so it was probably just that!"

I couldn't believe him! Why didn't he trust me?

"Look Morgead, I was going to run away because I knew I was pregnant. And I knew that this would happen. Look, I am sorry but I can't stay here knowing that I put the lives of others at risk! Those people will come for me now."

He started to mutter under his breath.

"Look, just let me finish. My parents only ever told once person, before I was born, that they were pregnant. That was a healer who helped them. She was the only one who could have leaked out that my father was with a human! And, guess who that healer was?"

He sighed but still answered.

"I don't know. Who was it?"

I smirked a little.

"Esther."

He looked up then, for the first time, actually meeting my eyes.

"What?"

I felt excitement rush through me, he was starting to believe me!

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that she was here, before I was hurt? And that she was 'missing' for five minutes when she got 'lost'?"

I used hand quotations marks because, even though they look totally lame, they emphasize the point quite well.

He nodded, thinking.

"Well, what are we going to do? Because Thea has that sort of hero worship thing going on with the 'healer from hell'. That's like Doctor for Hell."

I looked at Morgead confused?

"You never seen that film?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, good film, well it was more a play I watched ages ago with my friend Spike. We went to Mongolia specially for that."

"You have a friend called Spike?"

He nodded, then paused.

"Well, I did but then he kind of got impaled on a rhino horn."

I laughed,

"Was any of that true?"

He shrugged.

"No, but it was worth it to see you smile."

I smiled again, truly and leaned across to hug him.

"Thanks!"

He smiled then before frowning.

"Well what I said at the start was, the truth I mean. What are we going to do? I agree with you that we shouldn't let these people hurt our friends."

I faltered.

"I think we need to run away, the only problem is… what?"

He started laughing.

"The only problem? We will be two rogue vampires, well, one vampire one pregnant half-vampire half-human on the run from an enemy we don't know. I think we have more than one problem."

I rolled my eyes.

"Asides from all that, I think Esther put a tracking spell on me."

"What?"

"I think that she now will know every single move I make."

He shrugged.

"Well that is a bummer."

"Yeah, but I have a plan."

He nodded.

"As long as it doesn't involve me dressing up as anything weird then yeah, lets go with your plan."

I looked at him.

"Was that another attempt to make me laugh?"

He grimaced.

"Kind of, but I was serious about the no dressing up part. It's happened before."

I laughed and he joined in, just enjoying the moment.

* * *

_**Around midnight when all is quiet…**_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

I looked around to see Morgead behind me, dressed all in black.

"Into what?"

He gestured at his clothes.

"Talk me into wearing these clothes!"

I shrugged.

"You look fine to me."

He didn't look fine, he looked down right sexy but I wasn't going to say that to him, his ego is big enough already.

"I look like a fricking ninja!"

I smirked; he had a small point there. I was also dressed in black my head all bandaged up and medical supplies in a bag. We had one bag between us, filled with a small supply of clothes, bandages and money, cash; we didn't want Circle Daybreak catching us.

"I think ninjas are fit."

That shut him up.

We were walking down the basement corridor, trying our best not to make a sound as everyone in the house would wake up if even a floorboard creaked. Although we did have an excuse if that did happen.

We were hungry.

Thea knew that I was pregnant and of course, Esther did but we hadn't told anyone else.

I was in front and we were getting to a door in the cellar. This would then lead to a tunnel, miles long. Thierry's mansion had been a mining mansion and it had a network of underground passages underneath where things used to smuggled through.

Suddenly I felt it, a door.

"We're here."

I turned back to look at Morgead's face and I could just about see it through the gloom. He looked pale but determined.

"Goodbye Circle Daybreak."

And then I opened the door.

* * *

**OK, so hopefully now you see why I might end it here and then do a sequel? Do you? It's just that I think that's quite a complete ending and then the next fic would be about what happens outside Circle Daybreak and with new characters and stuff?  
Sound good? It's just, I don't want to mix the two different worlds up so yeah, please tell me what you think! **

**That is if you are one of the awesome people who actually read AN at the top and the bottom of the page...**

**REMEMBER- 10 REVIEWS! I WILL GIVE OUT PREVIEWS! TO WHATEVER HAPPENS NEXT! _PWETTY PWEASE!_**


	8. End Note SEQUEL!

**Author's Note.**

**I know I know I am really sorry, I hate Author's Notes too but this really is important!**

**I have decided to do the next part as a sequel! I am posting the first chapter today but then after that I probably won't be able to update day after day. **

**So, it will be called, Alone in a Broken World.**

**A preview of it is below but as I said before, go and see the whole chapter!**

_It has been one month since we escaped from Circle Daybreak.  
When I had been in the library before I found a history of mansion and it was a mining house and they were mining for iron which meant that Esther wouldn't be able to sense us going through it as iron dampens their powers. And now, as long as I wear some iron, she can't track me!  
Although the same trick doesn't work with the rest of the Circle. They all aren't going to give up for a while. We have already had many close encounters._

"_You okay?"_

_Morgead's concerned voice broke me out of my reverie._

"_Yeah, fine."_

"_How's the baby?"_

_I smiled wearily._

"_Wriggly!"_

"_Are you getting enough blood?"_

_I nodded.  
He was driving; we had to keep moving otherwise we would be caught._

"_So where are we going exactly?"_

_He shrugged._

"_Where do you want to go?"_

_I thought for a moment._

"_Washington."_

**Okay… Excited? I am! I will try to update as soon as I can, I promise!**

**Eva  
xxx**


End file.
